


Night of Masks

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LotS porn battle. A jealous Lady Rahl finds pleasure in her Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Masks

Kahlan smirked a little as she watched Cara fidget in the dress she'd been required to wear. As Lord and Lady Rahl, she and Richard had been allowed to bring a small guard, but they all had to blend in which had meant participating in the masquerade that was being thrown. Cara's dress was a paler version of the browns of her leathers and her mask was all stark lines that was a yellow almost the shade of her hair so it disappeared near seamlessly into the blond strands. Unlike the other Mord'Sith present though, Cara couldn't seem to settle in the dress. 

Thoughts of her husband and his Chosen had Kahlan's eyes scan the room and her good mood vanished when she found them. Richard wasn't too hard to find in Rahl colors with a mask that complimented hers, if more masculine, and Denna was easily found between the white dress and elegant white and gold mask. Granted the fact that the two were together made it all the easier to find them, though it also boiled her blood a little. The open affection Richard showed Denna hurt some and she didn't think that it'd ever get easier to watch him with another woman, especially Denna. 

Shaking her head a little, to clear her thoughts, she moved through the crowd smoothly and settled a hand on the small of Cara's back. "You stick out like a cat in a sack, Cara." Her tone was light and teasing. 

Cara turned and let her eyes trail along Kahlan, from the somewhat low cut red and black dress that marked her part of the Rahl house to the delicate filigree red mask that hid her face. "I do not like the dress."

Kahlan smiled and leaned to kiss just under Cara's ear. "But there are so many fun things you can do in a dress."

Cara shivered as she stilled her fidgeting at the kiss and teasing of Kahlan's words. "My Lady," she breathed softly before she turned and rested her hand across Kahlan's waist. "Shall we find somewhere more suitable to play that game?"

Kahlan smiled and a darkness touched it when she let herself glance back at Richard and Denna as his hand grazed Denna's cheek gently. "Yes. Now." She didn't wait for Cara to answer or notice the demeanor shift before she turned and headed out of the main room. 

Cara followed Kahlan silently. She didn't need to look to know what had set her Lady off in the mood, it was always the same thing. Never mind the fact that Kahlan was allowed to have her own Mord'Sith for her pleasure, she didn't understand why Richard wasn't allowed to have his. Both loved their Rahl and their Rahl loved them. When they'd gotten far enough away from the party, Cara shifted and tugged Kahlan quickly into a dark corner and pressed her back against the wall with a searing kiss. 

Kahlan gave a soft sound before she melted into the kiss, hand sliding to tug Cara closer as she kissed her back. Her body and mind fluttered when Cara's leg slid between hers and pressed up. "Creator..."

Cara chuckled darkly as she rocked her leg up against Kahlan, she loved how Kahlan rocked down on her with a soft moan. "I do love pleasing My Lady," Cara murmured as she shifted and dropped to her knees in front of Kahlan. She didn't give Kahlan much time to question as she gathered the dress and pushed it up enough that her tongue could slip along Kahlan's core. 

Kahlan's legs parted more as she arched with a low sound. Her hands slid down, one helping Cara to keep her dress up as the other slide to fist Cara's hair. She didn't have long to wait, she never did, before Cara started to work her in earnest. Her body rocked and arched under the blond's tongue as she moaned and cried out, Cara not taking any time to work her higher. "Cara!"

Cara gave a low chuckle against Kahlan as she works two fingers into her, working her harder and faster than normal. They don't have all night, especially since they're just in a corner of the hallway with people occasionally passing. "Yes, my Lady."

Kahlan arched and cried out as her body rocked harder as she rose faster. It didn't take long with Cara's skilled fingers before her body bowed and she gave a cry, orgasm racked through her. 

Cara smirked as she kept Kahlan going for a moment before letting her down gently. She watched the way Kahlan's chest rose and fell as her Lady panted. "So sweet and perfect," Cara purred.

Kahlan's hand tightened in Cara's hair as she tugged the woman up for a deep kiss. She couldn't help but moan at the taste of herself and the way Cara melted into her. Part of Kahlan had a mind to take Cara there and then, but the better part of her knew it'd be more fun if she made Cara wait and anticipate being taken. "You make me cry out so well," Kahlan murmured as her teeth tugged at Cara's lower lip. 

Cara moaned and slid her body tighter against Kahlan's. "Anything to please my Lady."

Kahlan smirked, dark and warning. "Your Lady would like to go back to the party, mingle. And later tonight, have her Mord'Sith in her bed."

Cara's head bowed as her eyes drew stormy. She knew she'd be in for a long night at the party, of being teased and touched subtly before a longer night still of being made to scream until Kahlan was satisfied. The thought drew a shiver down her spine in anticipation as she bowed her head and escorted Kahlan back to the party once they were both sure Kahlan's dress was settled properly.


End file.
